Wade Williams
|birthplace = Tulsa, OK |family = |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Wade Andrew Williams is an American actor and voice actor best known for his starring role as Brad Bellick on Prison Break. Biography Williams was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma, on December 24, 1961. He began his acting career at the Delacorte Theater in Central Park in The Taming of the Shrew. He also had a role in Richard III. Williams then continued with performances on- and off-Broadway and toured nationally in theatrical productions, including Guys and Dolls, Les Misérables, Kiss of the Spiderwoman, Ragtime, and Show Boat. Later pursuing the mainstream acting career, he acquired film credits that included Flicka, Jarhead, Collateral, Ali, and Erin Brockovich. Additionally, Williams also appeared on television in series such as Charmed, Over There, Six Feet Under, 24, NYPD Blue, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, Monk, and The Bernie Mac Show. From 2005 to 2009, he became well-known for his role as Brad Bellick, leader of the correctional officers at Fox River State Penitentiary in the TV serial drama Prison Break. On Criminal Minds Williams portrayed Detective Andrews in the Season Five episode "Hopeless". Filmography *The Blacklist (2017) - Edgar "The Debt Collector" Grant *Mercy Street (2016-2017) - Silas Bullen (10 episodes) *Elementary (2017) - Ryan Decker *Westworld (2016) - Captain Norris *Spaceman (2016) - Tom Fulton *Grimm (2016) - Mark Holloway *Ice Scream (2016) - Tucci *Transparent (2015) - Mr. Irons *The League (2015) - Ruben *Code Black (2015) - Nick Gabler *Scorpion (2015) - Warden *Gone: A Wayward Pines Story (2015) - The Digger (3 episodes, uncredited) *Beware the Batman (2014) - Killer Croc/Ernie Croskey (3 episodes, voice) *Revenge (2014) - Officer Jim Mostrowski (2 episodes) *The Bridge (2014) - Mr. Merco *The Night Shift (2014) - Max Leonard *Crisis (2014) - Delman Birch (2 episodes) *Draft Day (2014) - O'Reilly *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Ship Captain (voice) *NCIS (2013) - Larry Purcell *Superman: Unbound (2013) - Perry White (voice) *Waking (2013) - Hitch *Gangster Squad (2013) - Rourke *Untitled Bounty Hunter Project (2013) - Lou *Naughty or Nice (2012) - Bill *Vegas (2012) - Sam Kovacs *Touch (2012) - Braeden *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 1 (2012) - Harvey Dent (voice) *Common Law (2012) - Timothy Mullen *The Flipside (2012) - Unknown Character *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Warden at Blackgate *Longmire (2012) - Russell Gray *Operation Cupcake (2012) - Harley *The Mentalist (2011) - Jack LaFleur *Burn Notice (2011) - Carter *Memphis Beat (2011) - Ted Creskoe *Chase (2011) - Alvin Hawkins *The Good Doctor (2011) - Mr. Nixon *Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011) - Deegan (voice) *The Chicago 8 (2011) - Allen Ginsberg *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Supreme Chairman / Mantis (voice) *The Whole Truth (2010) - Detective Razik *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Black Mask (voice) *Bones (2010) - Sheriff Gus Abrams *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Capt. Brad Bellick (voice) *Leverage (2010) - Nickolas Kusen *The Last Harbor (2010) - Ian *Monk (2009) - Captain Frank Willis *Criminal Minds - "Hopeless" (2009) TV episode - Detective Andrews *The Hole (2009) - Monster Dad Voice (voice) *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Spinner (voice) *Prison Break (2005-2008) - Brad Bellick (67 episodes) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2008) - Warden (2 episodes, voice) *Flicka (2006) - Man with Clipboard *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - John 'Pappy' Leblanc (voice) *The Bernie Mac Show (2001-2005) - Father Cronin (14 episodes, credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Gun (2005) - Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh/Additional Voices (voice) *Over There (2005) - Bo Rider Sr. (2 episodes, credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Kojak (2005) - Niko Manos *Male Mail (2004) - Eddie *The Naughty Lady (2004) - Steven *Collateral - Fed #2 (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *American Crime (2004) - Mack Jones (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Tru Calling (2004) - Carl Neesan (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Las Vegas (2004) - Richard Allen Wesley (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *The Scare Hole (2004) - Temple *CSI: Miami (2003) - Jack Hawkins (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *JAG (2003) - Sheriff Brad Driskell (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Boomtown (2003) - Paul Barnes *Threat Matrix (2003) - Teddy (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *I Witness (2003) - Roy Logan (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *MDs (2002) - Big Thor Amundsen (8 episodes) *Robbery Homicide Division (2002) - ATF Agent Frank Winters *Crossing Jordan (2002) - FBI Criminologist Barker *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) - Mr. Reston (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Ken Park (2002) - Claude's Father (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *24 (TV Series) - Robert Ellis (2 episodes, credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Bug (2002) - Alicia's Dad (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Local Boys (2002) - Ray (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Project Redlight (2002) - Girth Brooks *Bark! - Tom (credited as Wade Andrews Williams) *Astronauts (2002) - Actor *Ali (2001) - Lieutenant Jerome Claridge (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *The Agency (2001) - Unknown Character (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2001) - Garos (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Six Feet Under (2001) - Paul Kovitch (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Gideon's Crossing (2001) - Dr. Larue (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2001) - General Gregor (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Charmed (2001) - Seeker #2 (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *The X-Files (2001) - Raymond Aloysius Pearce (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Walker, Texas Ranger (2000) - Jerome Cutter (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Terror Tract (2000) - Clay Hendricks (segment "Nightmare") *Nash Bridges (2000) - Edward Strode (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Secret Agent Man (2000) - Greg (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Good vs Evil (2000) - Jeremy the Painter *Becker (2000) - George (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Erin Brockovich (2000) - Ted Daniels (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *What Planet Are You From? (2000) - Planet Man (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *K-911 (1999) - Devon Lang (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Touched by an Angel (1999) - Bum (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *ER (1999) - Migraine Guy (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Candyman: Day of the Dead (1999) - Samuel Kraft (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *L.A. Heat (1999) - Johnny Claringer Jr. *Promised Land (1999) - Ed Angelo (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Sons of Thunder (1999) - Jack Lesofsky *Seven Days (1998) - Captain Marc Golden (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Silk Stalkings (1998) - Cliff Carpenter *Route 9 (1998) - Earl Whitney (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Chicago Hope (1998) - Jerry Peru (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *NYPD Blue (1998) - (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Star Trek: Voyager (1998) - Trajis Lo-Tarik *The Larry Sanders Show (1998) - Mike *NightMan (1998) - Unknown Character (credited as Wade Andrew Williams) *Profiler (1997) - Craig Gentry 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors